


Partner do tańca

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dużo fluffu, Fluff, M/M, Orkiestra, Walc, taniec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciemna, marmurowa posadzka odbijała ciepłe światło wysoko zawieszonych lamp. Samuel przestąpił z nogi na nogę, uważnie obserwując ludzi łączących się w pary. Muzycy właśnie przekartkowywali swoje zeszyty z nutami, a dyrygent szeptał na ucho asystentowi ostatnie wskazówki. Zaraz wszystko się zacznie. Spojrzał na brata, który bezczelnie wpatrywał się w ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. On zdawał się patrzeć na niego dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Już po chwili podeszli do siebie, wymienili parę cichych słów, by zaraz objąć się i ustawić w szeregu. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła. Musiał szybko kogoś sobie dobrać, nim pozostanie zupełnie sam. Ruszył w kierunku jakiejś kobiety stojącej bokiem do niego. Moment później została przez kogoś poproszona. Długowłosy przeklął pod nosem, szukając kogokolwiek do tańca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner do tańca

Ciemna, marmurowa posadzka odbijała ciepłe światło wysoko zawieszonych lamp. Samuel przestąpił z nogi na nogę, uważnie obserwując ludzi łączących się w pary. Muzycy właśnie przekartkowywali swoje zeszyty z nutami, a dyrygent szeptał na ucho asystentowi ostatnie wskazówki. Zaraz wszystko się zacznie. Spojrzał na brata, który bezczelnie wpatrywał się w ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. On zdawał się patrzeć na niego dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Już po chwili podeszli do siebie, wymienili parę cichych słów, by zaraz objąć się i ustawić w szeregu. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła. Musiał szybko kogoś sobie dobrać, nim pozostanie zupełnie sam. Ruszył w kierunku jakiejś kobiety stojącej bokiem do niego. Moment później została przez kogoś poproszona. Długowłosy przeklął pod nosem, szukając kogokolwiek do tańca.

\- Można prosić? - Usłyszał głos za sobą. Obrócił się błyskawicznie i dostrzegł niższego od siebie mężczyznę.

Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, blondyn złapał go za rękę i razem z nim ustawił się w szeregu. Już po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli pierwsze, stonowane dźwięki pianina i skrzypiec. Mężczyzna przyciągnął Sama do siebie, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Długowłosy mógł jedynie stwierdzić, że jasnowłosy miał mocny chwyt, jakby nie zamierzał go nigdy wypuścić. Może tak tylko mu się wydawało? Nie wyglądał na silnego. Było natomiast w nim coś zdumiewająco... No właśnie. Czego?

Muzyka nagle przyśpieszyła, a blondyn zawirował z Samem na posadzce. Długowłosy przyjrzał się badawczo mężczyźnie. Było w nim coś interesującego, zwłaszcza, gdy ten spoglądał na niego, jakby znał go całe życie. Może Sam jedynie nie rozpoznał jakiegoś z zalotników? Wiele razy tak się zdarzało, ale tego... Tego nie potrafił zidentyfikować.

Mężczyzna poprowadził go z dumą na sam środek wielkiej sali, gdzie oświetlały ich miliony świateł. Kolorowe szkiełka witraży mieszały się ze sobą, gdy Sam wirował wokoło, a przemykające, błyszczące stroje innych tancerzy zlewały się w całość. 

Muzyka znowu stała się głośniejsza i szybsza. Długowłosy chwycił się mocniej swojego partnera, który nie zwracał uwagi na to, że tańczyli na samym środku sali, gdzie wszyscy ich obserwowali. Tak właśnie było. Wirowali w samym centrum. Gdzieś na bokach dało się kogoś zauważyć, ale większość przyglądała się ich tańcowi z zachwytem. 

Nagle głośny dźwięk talerzy uciszył walca. Samuelowi wydawało się, że nagle wszystkie światła zgasły. Nie było już ostrych kolorów, tylko ciemna, niebieskawa poświata. Ale nie to było najważniejsze. Teraz ich taniec zwolnił. Oni zbliżyli się do siebie, obejmując się ciasno i wpatrując się w siebie. Sam poczuł, że się zaczerwienił, gdy po raz kolejny udało mu się wychwycić prawie złote spojrzenie tamtego mężczyzny. Było piękne, musiał to przyznać. Szkoda tylko, że nadal nie wiedział, kim ów mężczyzna był.

\- Coś cię trapi – szepnął blondyn, delikatnie kołysząc Samem na boki.

\- Nie wiem, kim jesteś, panie – odrzekł zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Nie musisz znać mojego imienia, żeby wiedzieć, kim jestem. - Tamten uśmiechnął się w do tej pory sposób Samowi nieznany. Zupełnie inny, ale znajomy.

\- Wybacz mi, ale nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć. Czy mógłbym liczyć na jakąś podpowiedź? - zapytał szczerze.

\- Sądzę, że podczas tego spotkania dowiesz się wszystkiego.

\- A jeżeli nie? - Znowu udało mu się złapać spojrzenie. Teraz znowu inne.

\- Nie bój się – odszepnął.

Walc przyśpieszył w zawrotnym tempie. Sam prawie się potknął, gdy ponownie został pociągnięty. Z lekkością przeszli przez całą salę. Światła znowu zalśniły, muzyka stała się głośniejsza. Może nawet zbyt głośna. Długowłosy poddawał się wszystkim ruchom swojego partnera, który zdawał się być coraz szybszy i pewniejszy siebie. Wirowali ze sobą, tańczyli, jakby to miało być ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zrobią.

Znowu wszystko ucichło. Stanęli, wpatrując się w siebie. Sam zaczynał coraz bardziej sobie przypominać, ale obrazy nadal były zagmatwane. Coś się stało, uratował Deana, jednocześnie oddając się komuś...

\- Już wiesz, jak mam na imię? - zawołał blondyn, ciągnąc go, kiedy ponownie ruszyli do tańca. 

Sam przemyślał jego pytanie i pokręcił głową. Był bardzo blisko tego, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Już wiedział, że mężczyzna przed nim dał mu kiedyś jakąś wskazówkę... Ale do czego? Do czego to miało służyć? Nie pamiętał.

Otoczyły ich pary tańczących. Wszyscy kręcili się dookoła, dyrygent coraz szybciej wymachiwał pałeczką, pianista coraz szybciej grał, skrzypce stawały się głośniejsze, a oni jak zaczarowani tańczyli ze sobą. Skąd Sam go znał? Dlaczego go nie pamiętał? I skąd nagle wzięła się mgła?! Gdzie podziała się sala?! Gdzie wszyscy tańczący?! Rozejrzał się, niczym wystraszona sarna.

\- Dean! - krzyknął, kiedy obraz całkiem się rozmazał.

Potem nastała już tylko ciemność wraz z ostatnimi dźwiękami pianina...

 

* * *

 

Otworzył oczy. W pierwszym odruchu sięgnął po broń pod poduszką.

\- Czego szukasz? - Usłyszał rozbawiony głos, a zaraz potem ujrzał przed sobą tego samego... Tego Gabriela. 

Zamrugał kilka razy. To... To nie mogło być prawdą. Nie, to tylko kolejny sen. Tymczasem blondyn zdążył usiąść na skraju jego łóżka i dotknął opuszkami palców jego czoła.

\- Jak to miło, że twoja dusza wreszcie znalazła się na właściwym miejscu - Westchnął, pochylając się nad nim, by gdzieś we włosy złożyć maluteńki pocałunek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeżeli komuś to się spodoba, postaram się kontynuować opowiadanie, bo mały tutaj mamy rozbudowanych sabrieli :D


End file.
